


Ten Points to Win It

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Christmas, F/M, Fighting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the tenth day of Christmas, hoffkk gave to me... Ten Points to Win It, Nine Paper Flowers, Eight Flames a Burning, Seven Cards a Flipping, Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Ten Points to Win It

"JEFFERSON MIDDLESCHOOL WINS THE GAME!" The announcer yelled through the microphone as the crowd roared with excitement.

Buffy jumped for joy as she checked out the scoreboard.  The final score was 28-38, which means they not only won the game but were now the new champs of the Middle School Holiday Basketball Tournament.  She was ecstatic as her teammates slapped her on the shoulder for job well done.  Buffy was the second leading scorer with ten points.  TJ, the captain, had twelve points.  Even though, she didn't outscore him or score a last minute winning shot, she really proved herself tonight and earned the guys' respect.  Even TJ gave her an approving head nod.  Maybe Christmas miracles existed after all.

Beaming proudly, Buffy turned toward the stands to wave at her friends.  Cyrus, Andi, and Jonah cheered and gave her a thumbs up, making her feel like she was on cloud nine.  However, when she saw the empty seat next to them, Buffy felt like she fell right through the cloud and smacked her face off of the basketball court.  That seat belonged to Marty, and it hurt not having him there to support her.

Marty never missed a game until tonight, and she knew exactly why he didn't show.  It was because of their sort of fight that took place after their sort of date.  They went to a carnival with Andi and Jonah and had a blast.  So much so that Marty asked her out for real, which led to awkwardness, an argument, and more awkwardness.  The thing was, Buffy actually really liked Marty, but she didn't want to risk losing their friendship.  Ironically, because she didn't want to take that risk, she lost it anyway.

Feeling deflated of all prior excitement, Buffy dragged her feet toward the locker room and hit the showers.  Once she was fresh with her bouncing curls hanging down around her shoulders and dressed in proper winter clothing, she headed out to the parking lot to find her dad.  As she cut through the middle school lobby, Buffy ran into her friends first and stopped.

"Hey, guys." She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Her friends all gave their own greeting and proceeded to tell her how awesome she did.

"Thanks."  Buffy responded, lacking her normal winning enthusiasm.

"What's wrong."  Andi asked knowingly.  "You still upset over the whole Marty thing?"

"He didn't come.  He always comes... but tonight he didn't."  Buffy explained somberly.  "I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy."  Andi told her as she placed a comforting hand on her arm.  "But, you know, it's not too late to fix things.  Maybe, you go talk to him."

"I don't even know what I'd say." Buffy replied.

Jonah spoke up then and said, "In my experience, saying sorry goes a long way."

Buffy noticed the way he looked at Andi right after he spoke and grabbed her hand.  They were so adorable.  They made dating look so easy... she was actually a little jealous of them.

"Ooh, I know!"  Cyrus chimed in.  "You can sing 'All I Want For Christmas is You' to him!  Oh, or make a run through the airport to tell him how you feel!  _That_ would be romantic."

Buffy rolled her eyes and began listing on her fingers everything wrong with what he had just said.

"Okay, first of all, I don't sing.  Second of all, Marty's staying home for Christmas.  And third, you _really_ need to stop watching _Love Actually_."  She informed him with a smirk.

"I can't help it!" Cyrus tossed back.  "It's only the greatest Christmas rom-com ever!  Besides, I never pass up a good Hugh Grant movie."

They shook their heads good naturedly at him, unable to hide their amusement.  Cyrus was truly something else.

"Wait..." Jonah interjected.  "is that the romantic movie with Rick from _The Walking Dead_?"

"Yeah," Andi answered.  "He's my favorite in that movie.  I love the part when he--"  Suddenly, she stopped and changed her train of thought as an idea hit her full force.

"When he what?" Cyrus questioned.  "You can't leave me hanging now!"

Andi didn't reply but smiled cheekily as her half-baked idea became fully cooked inside her brilliant mind.

"Andi, what's going on?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Jonah queried, somewhat concerned.

"I think I have the perfect way for you to fix things with Marty... but we are going to need some supplies." She told Buffy.  "I'm going to stop by Andi Shack and pick up a few things.  Meet me at my mom's in twenty minutes."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."  Buffy nodded curtly, giving her friend a mock salute.  She was not totally sure what Andi was thinking, but she trusted her friend and was willing to do anything to fix her relationship with Marty.  _Anything_.

*******

An hour later, Buffy stood outside in the cold night air on Marty's front porch.  She took a deep breath, watched it fog up the air, then rang the door bell.  She held her props tightly in her hands and tried not to second guess this whole plan.  It was a bit much to her, but Buffy needed to do something big if she had any hope of reviving this relationship to its former glory.  Needless to say, she was not backing down.

The big oak door with a beautiful gold and silver wreath suddenly opened, revealing an older woman with dark hair and twinkly eyes that looked very familiar.  She had to be Marty's mother.

"Well, hello there.  Can I help you with something, dear?"  The woman asked sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Buffy.  I got school with your son, Marty."  She explained.

"Ah, so you're Buffy."  The woman smiled knowingly.  "I've heard a lot about you.  It's nice to finally put the name with the face."

"Um... thanks."  Buffy replied uncertainly.  What did that mean?  Did Marty talk about her to his family?  He must've... but did he tell them exactly?  Saving those questions for another time, she spoke up once more.  "Is Marty home?"

"I'm sorry, he's out right now."  His mom answered.  "He should be home soon though.  You're welcome to come in and wait."

"No, that's okay.  I'll just talk to him at school.  Merry Christmas." Buffy said politely.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy."  She smiled back before closing the door.

"So much for the big plan." Buffy mumbled to herself as she shuffled dejectedly down the walkway.

She made it across the driveway and down the sidewalk a few feet when a voice called out, "Buffy?"

Freezing on the spot, she turned around slowly to find Marty coming down the sidewalk from the other direction.  With a small smile, she met him halfway until they were about three feet apart.  Once they were stopped, he stared at her quizzically.

"What are you doing here?  And what is all that?"  He nodded with his beanie covered head toward the small posters in her arms, keeping his hands nice and toasty in the pockets of his navy winter coat.

Buffy held up a purple gloved finger, telling him to wait a moment.  Then dug into the pocket of her yellow pea coat for her phone and hit play on the music app.  Sam Smith's voice slowly began to sing the lyrics to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ as she held up the posters in plain view, letting him silently read her special message a little bit at a time.

**_With any luck, in the next year or so..._ **

**_I'll be ready and have the courage_ **

**_to take our relationship to the next level._ **

**_But for now, let me say..._ **

**_Because it's Christmas (and at Christmas you tell the truth!)_ **

**_That I am really sorry._ **

**_You are one of my favorite people..._ **

**_And I don't want to lose you as a friend._ **

**_I hope you can forgive me..._ **

**_Merry Christmas, Marty._ **

A small smile played on his lips as he stared at the final poster, but he didn't say anything.  Feeling slightly awkward, Buffy finally spoke.  "Well, that's all I wanted to say... or not say.  You know what I mean.  I'm gonna go now." 

She looked away to retrieve her phone when he finally decided to reply.

"I think this is the least I've ever heard you speak."  Marty teased.  "It's kinda refreshing."

"Ha. Ha."  Buffy said as she turned off her music.

"Seriously, though.  I really appreciate everything you said... or didn't say... or whatever.  It was really cool." Marty admitted.

"Well, I meant every word."  She promised.  "So... am I forgiven?"

"I _suppose_."  He smiled brightly, his voice returning to that teasing tone of his.  "After all, how can I stay mad at the girl who nearly outscored TJ on the basketball court?"

"You went to the game." Buffy said in surprise.

"Of course I did.  My best friend was playing, and I wanted to be there for her."  He replied as his grin widened, revealing that adorable dimple in his cheek.

Buffy beamed back before dropping the last poster on the ground and tossing her arms around him.  He hugged her back tightly and for a moment they just stayed like that, enjoying the warmth of their embrace.  It was a very sweet moment until Buffy's stomach growled wickedly and ruined it.

They both laughed, and, as they pulled apart, Buffy said, "Sorry about that.  I guess I was so focused on the game and then you that I forgot to eat."

"My mom is making a late dinner... her world famous lasagna.  You can join us if you want."  Marty offered.

"I'd like that." She smiled sweetly.

After a brief argument about feminism and independence, Marty let Buffy carry her own posters and led her inside where they proceeded to enjoy the _first_ of what hopefully would be many, many Christmases together.


End file.
